


butterflies/vomit

by mihashiren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, autistic kageyama, he's autistic. he is autistic. he's an autistic boy, kageyama is autistic and gay: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterflies/vomit

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i myself am autistic so don't worry about the portrayal being offensive!! most of the autistic things kageyama does is based off of what i do 
> 
> there is not enough autistic kageyama content! like. none. i'm surprised, because he is like the most blatantly autistic character i have ever seen. 
> 
> anyway, quick content warning: underaged drinking and vomiting.

The third years were graduating, and to celebrate, Asahi was hosting a party.

Kageyama regretted coming. He had come thinking they’d play volleyball, watch volleyball, and talk about volleyball. It was what connected them all, after all. But the others had other plans.

The stench of alcohol reeked. The music was hurting Kageyama’s ears, even though he had put in the earplugs he had brought. Lights were flashing, and he wasn’t even sure where they were coming from.

But he didn’t leave, just in case they realized what they were doing wrong and went outside to play volleyball in the yard.

He was sitting on the couch, watching the other teens do an illegal activity known as underaged drinking. Some of them were dancing, some were talking.

Kageyama searched for Hinata in the small crowd- maybe Hinata would understand and go play volleyball with him.

He picked Hinata out easily- the loud and excited redhead was hard to miss. Kageyama glared at him until he realized Kageyama was looking at him, and came over.

“Hey Kageyama!! Aren’t you going to have any beer?” Hinata asked, waving a bottle in Kageyama’s face.

Ah. No volleyball tonight, it seemed.

Kageyama’s nose crumpled in disgust. He had heard about hangovers- they seemed terrible. Kageyama could barely handle having a even a slight headache. He really didn’t want to throw up, either. He hated throwing up. It was so painful.

And Kageyama knew what happened when people got drunk. They spilt their feelings, usually romantic, and Kageyama wasn’t interesting in telling Hinata “Hey, I’ve been in love with you since we first started playing together. Let’s get married.”  He didn’t want to ruin the closest friendship he had ever made.

Not to mention the absolutely awful smell coming from the bottle. It was already making him nauseous.

Kageyama shook his head. “No.”

Hinata pouted. “Aw, come on! You might like it!”

“I’d rather drink my own piss.”

“Come ooon,” Hinata pleaded. “Just a sip? If you don’t like it you don’t have to drink anymore.”

Kageyama sighed, grabbing the bottle and taking the smallest amount of beer possible in his mouth. He felt the beer land on his taste buds, felt a slight fizz, and- Yep. He was right. He absolutely hated it.

He spat out the beer onto Hinata’s face.

“That was absolutely disgusting, and I’m not touching beer ever again,” Kageyama announced.

“Suit yourself. More for me,” Hinata said, grabbing the bottle and chugging it. He grimaced, but clearly wasn’t as bothered as Kageyama was.

“How can you drink that,” Kageyama said, not really asking.

“Oh, come on! We’re teenagers, we’re young! We need to... Live life or whatever the fuck.” Hinata grinned.

“If we wanted to live life we’d be playing volleyball, not eating the bad headache juice.”

Hinata snickered, standing up. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get another bottle.”

Kageyama sighed. He was going to have a long night, wasn’t he.

 

\---

 

“Kageyamaaaaaa,” Hinata whined. “Ka ge ya ma.” 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who’s head was on his lap. “I’m right here,” Kageyama said. “Stop calling.” 

“My mom is gonna kill me if she finds out i drunk alcohol... And I don’t think I can ride my bike home like this...” 

“Then you should have thought about that before your drank it,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata stuck his lip out, making puppy eyes at him. 

Kageyama sighed. “You can stay at my house. My mom isn’t home tonight.” 

“Yesss,” Hinata cheered. “Kageyaamaa, my heroo~” 

Hinata reached up and patted Kageyama’s cheek gently. Kageyama stilled instantly, zoning in on the touch. He felt the fingers, the palm, caressing the fine hair on his face. He felt each hair move individually.The warmth, the oils of the hand. Hinata’s calluses. The ridges of skin that make up the fingerprints. Goosebumps began rising on Kageyama’s arms. His eyes started closing. Kageyama resisted the urge to nuzzle into the hand. 

Hinata took his hand away, and Kageyama jolted back to reality. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kageyama said, turning his head away to hide his blush. He checked the clock. “It’s almost midnight. We should go.” 

“Eeh??” Hinata squawked. “We’re supposed to stay up all night... Don’t you know the song? We’re up all night to have fun, we’re up all night to get-” 

Kageyama silenced Hinata with a glare. “Do you want to come over, or not?” 

“Yes! I want to stay with Kageyama!” 

“Then do me a favor and stop complaining.” 

Kageyama pushed Hinata’s head aside, ignoring the whine, and stood up, stretching. 

He looked around the room- Suga and Dachi were making out on the sofa, Yachi had fallen asleep on Shimizu, the second years were watching an old horror movie, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had already left, so that left-

Tanaka and Noya were using Asahi as their personal jungle gym. Asahi looked like he had given up. But the important thing was that he was the only other sober person left, besides Kageyama. Kageyama walked up to Asahi and stared at him. 

Asahi smiled at him. Noya and Tanaka did not cease in their endeavors.“Something you need, Kageyama?” 

“We’re leaving. I’m taking Hinata home with me. Just so you ” 

“OOooOH, you finnallllly gonna make a move on him??” Noya slurred. “Don’t touch my Kohai while he’s drunk, ya busturd....” 

“Buster? Bastard? Mustard?” Tanaka mused. 

Asahi looked horrified. Kageyama shook his head wildly, willing alway the pictures that came into his mind. 

“No no no, I wouldn’t! I’m only bringing him home to sleep, I swear.” 

Noya stared at him for a moment, judging. 

“Okaay! Geet outta here then,” Noya said. He immediacy fell off Asahi onto the floor.

“Well. Bye Asahi.” 

“Goodbye, Kageyama. Be safe.” 

Kageyama nodded and turned to leave. He found Hinata in the same place he had left him. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” Kageyama said, tugging Hinata to his feet. 

“Gonna sleepover at Kageyama’s house, gonna sleepover at Kageyama’s house,” Hinata sing-songed, skipping to the door. He seemed more tired than before, though. Kageyama opened the door for him, and Hinata stepped out, promptly throwing up on the stairway. 

Kageyama felt sick. He quickly covered his nose, but could still smell the vomit and feel the acid. He breathed through his mouth and almost doubled over, tasting the mess through the air. 

“Asahi,” Kageyama said, stepping back inside. “Hinata threw up on your stairway, do you want us to clean it up?” 

Asahi shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. You should get Hinata home. Make sure he drinks some water, okay?” 

Kageyama nodded, thanked Asahi and began guiding Hinata home.

They made it to Kageyama’s house without too many mishaps, apart from Hinata throwing up once more on the side of the road.

When they went inside, Hinata threw up for the third and hopefully last time. Fortunately, they had made it to the toilet. 

“You should probably call your mom and let her know you’re staying with me,” Kageyama said.

“No need,” Hinata said. “I told her I was staying at your place before I left for the party.” 

“What??” In an instant, Kageyama was at Hinata’s side, pulling on his hair. “You shouldn’t do that without asking, you asshole!” 

Hinata giggled. “I knew you would say yes, so it wasn’t an issue. I can always depend on Kageyama!!” 

Kageyama sighed, releasing Hinata’s hair. After they had put on their pajamas, he led Hinata to the kichen.

Kageyama poured Hinata a glass of water, and shoved it into his hands. 

“It’ll help with the hangover tomorrow,” Kageyama explained. “I’m going to make you some toast, too, that should help soak up the beer.” 

“Okay!” Hinata chirped, climbing onto one of the counter chairs while Kageyama began making his snack. It was done quickly, and Kageyama sat next to him with a sigh. 

“Here’s your food,” Kageyama said, pushing the plate over to Hinata. Hinata stared at the plate for a moment.

“I want jelly.” 

“I make you this toast and you just demand more from me?” Kageyama snapped. 

“I want jelly.” Hinata laid his head on the counter, giggling. “Jellllly. Jel-ley. Jell ie. Jolly. Jelly. Jelleleleleleyyy.....” 

Kageyama groaned. “Fine, fine, whatever.” He grabbed the jelly and slapped some on the toast. 

Hinata turned up his noise again and scowled. 

“I don’t want to eat. It’s too much work.” 

“Hinata, I am going to kick your ass.” 

“I know!” Hinata said, brighting. “Kageyama will feed me!” 

Kageyama’s hand stopped short of Hinata’s hair, and he gaped at him. 

“What??” 

“Feed me, feed me,” Hinata chanted, swinging his legs. Kageyama sat back and sighed. 

“I am not going to feed you.” 

Hinata pulled back, fake tears in his eyes. “Kageyama, how could you crush my lifelong dream like this?” 

“It wasn’t your lifelong dream,” Kageyama said. “Your dream is to become the next Small Giant.” 

“That might be my dream, but it wasn’t for my whole life,” Hinata said. “Unlike this dream, which I was born wanting. My mom gave birth to me and my first thought was, “It’s my dream to be fed by Kageyama-kun!” 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kageyama said. “You didn’t know me then. I wasn’t even born.” 

“Yes, but I still wanted it because...” Hinata motioned for Kageyama to lean in. “We’re connected. We’re..... soulmates. Of you feeding me. This is fate, Kageyama. Don’t run from this.” 

Kageyama shot back, face flushing dark red. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll feed you. Happy?” 

“Yep!~”

Kageyama grabbed the piece of toast and shoved half of it in Hinata’s mouth. Hinata began coughing. 

“That’s not how you feed someone!” Hinata scolded. He broke off a piece of the toast, and held it up to Kageyama’s mouth. When he opened his mouth to sputter, Hinata took the opportunity to put the bread in his mouth. 

“See?” Hinata said. “Not hard.” 

Kageyama grumbled, embarrassed. He followed Hinata’s lead, and broke off a piece of bread for him. Hinata was right, it wasn’t hard. It was kind of pleasant. And Hinata looked so happy. It was adorable. 

Until Kageyama felt tongue on his fingers. Slimy, bumpy. Kageyama jerked his hand away. 

“Whoops,” Hinata said. He didn’t seem apologetic at all. 

“Eat the rest yourself,” Kageyama stuttered out. “I’m gonna go wash my hands.” 

By the time Kageyama was done, Hinata was finished with the water and the toast, and seemed to be dozing off on the counter. 

“Come on, get up. You’re not going to be comfortable there.” 

Hinata yawned and ambled behind Kageyama to his room. 

“Now, just wait here and I’ll set out the guest futon-” 

“No,” Hinata said.

“Hinata, it’s one in the morning and you need sleep.” Kageyama turned to leave.

“I want to sleep in the bed with Kageyama.” 

“W-what??” 

“I want to sleep with Kageyama! Kageyama is warm and smells good.” Hinata climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets over him. “m in.” 

Kageyama sighed. It was one in the morning, and he was honestly too tired to argue. He climbed into bed next to him.

Hinata immediately spooned him.

Kageyama froze. The sensations were overwhelming and pleasant. Tingling. Relaxing. Not many people touched him, not even his mother, leaving him extremely touch starved. 

He didn’t move, afraid Hinata would stop touching him if he did. 

He almost started crying when Hinata stroked his arm. Barely noticeable, but it was all Kageyama could feel. He zoned in on the sensation. 

“Wow, you’re like a kitty. Kittyama.”

Kageyama stiffened. This was weird. It was weird, right? To notice the touch so much. 

He rolled over to see Hinata’s face.

“I love you.” 

“Don’t say stuff you don’t mean!” Kageyama said, voice a higher pitch than usual. There was no way Hinata meant it. And anyway, Hinata was drunk. 

“No, I love you, Kageyama. I really really love you. I want to go out with you and do everything with you and- and-" Was Hinata... Crying?

“Are you oka-”

“Kiss me.” 

“w-WHAT?” Kageyama yelped. 

“Kiss me, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama did have a crush on Hinata. And Hinata did look very kissable. His mouth was- But Hinata was drunk.  
“No.” 

“You don’t like me.” 

“No, it’s not that, you’re just... drunk.” 

“I mean it! I really do want to kiss you!” 

Kageyama sighed. “Look, we’ll just talk about it in the morning, okay?” He rolled back over. “Goodnight.” 

Kageyama felt terrible, but Hinata seemed to forget about it after a few minutes and curled around him again. 

They fell asleep. 

 

\---

 

“Ugh, this sucks. Why didn’t you stop me last night,” Hinata moaned, as Kageyama made eggs for breakfast. 

“Just be grateful I made you toast and water, or it would be a lot worse.” Kageyama put some eggs on a plate, and handed it to Hinata, before getting a glass of water and an aspirin. “Take this after you eat.”

“Aww, Kageyama! You’re such a house husband,” Hinata cooed. 

Thoughts of last night’s confession flooded his mind. Did Hinata really like him? Or was it all the alcohol?

As much as Kageyama thought about it, he couldn’t seem to find the right time to bring it up at breakfast. Or while they did the dishes. Or while Hinata was packing up. 

Hinata didn’t seem to remember at all. 

Hinata was at the door, about to leave, when Kageyama finally said something.

“Um- Last night.” 

“Hmm? What about it?” Hinata asked, putting on his shoes. 

“You- said you loved me. And then you tried to kiss me.” 

“Oh, oh no,” Hinata said, backing up and shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Kageyama, I-”

“So you like me?” 

“I-” Hinata deflated. “Yes. I’m sorry.” 

“Its-” 

“I promise nothing will happen!!”

“Hi-”

“I’ll try to stop!!” 

“Hold-”

“Please don’t stop tossing to me-”

“HINATA!” 

Hinata jumped. “What?”

“Hinata! I love you too!” 

“W-what?” 

“I- I love you. The same way.” 

“So you like me back?” Hinata whispered.

“Yeah. For a long time, actually.”

“Yes!!” Hinata cheered, pumping a fist in the air. 

Kageyama watched him carefully, then imitated him with a serious look on his face. “Yes!”

Hinata burst out laughing at the sight, clutching his stomach. He quieted after a moment, looking troubled.

“But- why do you like me? Why me? There are plenty of other people out there. Why do you like me out of all of them?” 

Kageyama frowned. “I guess... It’s because when you and I first met in middle school, I could tell how passionate you were about volleyball. I felt like I had... Finally found someone who could understand me. And when we played, you threw your all into it. You didn’t give up because it was hard and it looked like it was impossible. You gave it your all because you loved volleyball, just like me.”

“Aww, Kageyama!!” 

“And also- you’re... comfortable with me being autistic. You don’t mind it or hate it, like my old middle school did.” 

“But being autistic is what makes you you,” Hinata said. 

“I know. And you were the first person to accept it- me. You didn’t try to change it-me. You wanted to play volleyball with me.” Kageyama blushed. “You like volleyball, so that’s all I was really looking for in a relationship.”

Hinata covered his face, laughing. 

“What?” Kageyama said, panicking slightly. He hadn’t seen this expression before. He had no idea what it meant. 

“Nothing!” Hinata said, lifting his head to grin. “You’re just so cute!!” 

Kageyama flushed a deeper shade of red. “Whatever. Well, I told you my reason, so you tell me yours.” 

“Hmm.... Well, I guess first off, when we first played against each other, you were the only one to take me seriously. All of your other team members were slacking off and not trying, because they knew they would win, but you yelled at them for it. You treated me like a threat. With... respect? Though you were pretty rude to me, haha!!”

“Oi,” Kageyama warned.

Hinata cocked his head thoughtfully. “Annnd.... The more I knew about you, the cuter you got! I though man, I gotta protect him! He’s so tiny and cute!” 

“I’m not tiny,” Kageyama mumbled. 

“And... I could tell. How hard you were trying. To be a nice person. Especially to me!!” Hinata looked away, grinning nervously. “Plus you toss to me!” 

Kageyama nodded. “Volleyball is an important trait in a relationship. 

“Haha, you nerd.” 

“So...” Kageyama shuffled his feet. “Does this mean you want to be b-boyfriends?” 

Hinata laughed in Kageyama’s face. “I kind of thought that was implied-” he stopped upon seeing Kageyama’s face. “Oh right. Sorry, sorry! But yes. I’d like that.” 

“I would also. Um. Like to be boyfriends with you.” 

“Good!” 

“Good.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, awkwardly. 

Finally, Hinata broke the silence. “So... Can I... Kiss you now?” 

“EEh??” Kageyama’s voice cracked. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Hinata said. 

“N-no. I- yes. You can... Do that. The thing.” Kageyama fiddled nervously with his fingers. 

“Okay. I’m gonna do it now.” Hinata pulled Kageyama down, so he could reach. 

“Okay.” 

“Um. I can’t do it if you’re glaring at me like that.” 

Kageyama blinked. “I wasn’t glaring. I was concentrating.” 

Hinata laughed, relaxing and bumping their foreheads together. “Oh my gosh you are so cute. Don’t overthink it! Close your eyes.” 

Kageyama took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He could smell Hinata. A distinct Hinata-like smell. It was strong, but it was enjoyable. 

Kageyama felt the air move as Hinata moved closer to him. Hinata moved his hands from Kageyama’s shoulders to his cheeks.

Hinata’s lips touched Kageyama’s. They were a bit dry, and could use some chapstick, but they were soft and pliable against Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama shivered at the gentle touch. Hinata’s lips were warm. Hinata put a bit more pressure into the kiss. It felt nice. The smell was almost overwhelming. Is it rude to breathe during a kiss?

Hinata pulled away, and Kageyama opened his eyes. 

“So? Did you liiiiike it?” 

Kageyama averted his eyes. “It was alright. I guess.”

Hinata pouted. “You’re so cold to your own boyfriend, Kageyama-san....” 

“Oh, fuck off.” Kageyama glowed at Hinata calling himself Kageyama’s boyfriend, though. 

“If you insist~”

“Don’t twist my words!” 

Hinata dodged Kageyama’s hand grabbing at his hair, giggling. 

“Hey, we need to go on a date!” Hinata said, dodging another attack easily. 

“A date?” said Kageyama, stopping abruptly. 

“Yeah!” 

Kageyama was silent for a moment, thinking. “Let’s play volleyball.” 

“Toss! Toss! Toss!” Hinata chirped, jumping up and down. “You have to toss to me, I’m your boyfriend!” 

“Okay,” Kageyama said. “But we’re still going to practice your receives.” 

“Eeeeh?? I want a divorce!” 

Kageyama watched Hinata complain, and felt a swell in his chest. This was his teammate. His partner. And now, his boyfriend. 

He didn’t regret going to the party. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
